ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ring of the Dead
The Ring of the Dead is a recurring item in the Ogre Battle games. It may or may not grant considerable stat bonuses depending on the game, but its real purpose is to unlock the special Lich class. ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' The Ring of the Dead is used as a consumable to either promote a Sorcerer into a Lich, or promote a Tiamat into a Zombie Dragon. No previous requirements are needed. The rings come in *very* finite amounts, four in total, but can be retrieved anytime: # Two can be obtained from trading LEXICONS (Books of the Dead) with a mage named Badista in the City of Valna, located in the Charlom District. # Another can be found by revisiting Powant Noal in the Antanjyl region after recruiting Galf, along with a BLOOD (Blood Kiss) and a STAFF (Undead Staff). # Another can be traded with a wizard at Dallu Sarram for a JEWEL (Dragon's Jewel) by revising Shiguld after defeating the region's boss. If the player has already sold the jewel, it can be bought back frm Toad at Kalishin for 150.000G. Books of the Dead can be found by revisiting Segejin (Muspelm region) and the enemy base at the City of Malano after defeating their respective bosses. Beside some minor rumors for the convenience of the player, the Ring of the Dead lacks any particular story importance. ' |snesname=UNDEAD |snesfullname=Undead Ring |effect= |element= |price=15000 Goth |found=Sharom Border, Antanjyl, Shiguld |psxdescrip=''"Ring of the undead. Use it on a Sorcerer and..."'' |snesdescrip=''"By using this on a Necromancer he joins the undead."'' }} ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' To use the ring, the unit must fulfill the requirements and die in combat with the ring equipped. Note that it must be either a Story Battle or a Random Encounter, as Training Mode doesn't count. For an unit to successfully class into Lich, they must have 118 MP, 134 INT, Chaotic ALI, and can be either male or female. Additionally, Liches are considered dead for story purposes, such being the case of any converted special characters, while Alphonse is completely barred from classing due to the death requirement, so players should be very careful with using the ring for stat bonuses. It must be noted that Rings of the Dead come in '*very* '''finite quantities, and are too easily missable. They can only be found in the following locations: # As buried treasure at Ostorea Crypt (Story Path A/B) # By clearing Rebanada (refuse Saia while Lobelia is not in the party) # Dropped by a Daemon at Harmonia (Story Path A/B) Other than this, the Ring of the Dead doesn't have any particular story importance or mention. The Siren class is a recommended candidate for Lich conversion. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' External Links * FAQ/Walkthrough by BSulpher * FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova Category:Items Category:Armor Category:The March of the Black Queen Category:Person of Lordly Caliber Category:The Knight of Lodis Category:Let Us Cling Together